A Lovely Cahill Valentine's Day
by musiclover3
Summary: The Cahills go to Jonah's mansion for Valentine's Day. Dan's causing chaos, someone's sabotaging the Valentine's Day party, Ian's ex-girlfriend comes to visit, Amy has a secret admirer, and Dan and Natalie are forced to bond with each other. Some Hamead.
1. Chapter 1

The Cahills are taking a few days off for Valentine's Day. So, here it is. Takes place a year after the clue hunt.

Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues

Summary: The Cahills go to Jonah's mansion for Valentine's Day. Dan's causing chaos, someone's sabotaging the Valentine's Day party, Ian's ex-girlfriend comes to visit, Amy has a secret admirer, and Dan and Natalie are forced to bond with each other. Some Hamead.

xXxXxXxXx

_Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain..._

xXxXxXxXx

_**Amy's P.O.V.**_

Fifteen-year-old Amy Cahill stood in front of Jonah Wizard's mansion.

"Whoa," Nellie said, stopping in her tracks. "This place is _huge_!"

Dan gaped at the mansion. "Aweeeesome!"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Come on. Let's go inside."

They walked up to the doorstep. Amy rang the doorbell. Jonah immediately opened the door.

He grinned. "Hey, dawgs!"

"Hey, Jonah!" Dan said, smiling.

"Have the others arrived yet?" Amy asked.

Jonah nodded. "You're the last to arrive."

"Like always," Dan muttered.

"Come on in." said Jonah, gesturing to the door.

They walked in.

"Everyone's in the living room." said Jonah.

They followed him into the living room. All the Cahills were there. Alistair Oh was talking to Sinead Starling. Ted and Ned were arguing with Madison and Reagan. Natalie was yelling at Hamilton and Ian. They all turned to see Amy, Dan, and Nellie walk into the room.

Hamilton grinned. "Hey, guys!"

"Hey, Ham!" said Dan, rushing towards him.

Ian smiled and walked towards Amy. "Hello, Amy."

Amy smiled. "Hi, Ian. It's good to see you again."

Ian kissed her on the cheek.

"Awww," said Sinead, smiling.

Dan groaned. Natalie wrinkled her nose.

"Are Trina and Cassandra coming?" Ted asked.

Ian's face darkened at the names.

Jonah shifted uncomfortably. It was obvious no one forgot what happened a few months ago.

"No. I don't think so. I invited some other friends of mine, though." said Jonah.

"Who?" Ned asked.

"Us, I guess." said a voice.

They turned to see two teens in the doorway. They seemed to be siblings. The one who had spoken was a good-looking guy with messy brown hair and gray eyes. The girl next to him had curly brown hair and gray eyes.

Jonah walked over to them. "Guys, these are my cousins. Belle and Luke. They're twins."

"Hello," said Luke, smiling. Mostly at Amy.

Ian scowled at that.

"Did you know that my name means beauty?" Belle said, smiling.

Luke rolled his eyes. "She tells everyone that."

"How old are you?" Dan asked.

"Fifteen," Luke said. "I'm the older one."

Belle scowled. "No, I am!"

"No, I'm pretty sure I am." said Luke. "I'm taller than you, aren't I?"

"That doesn't mean anything!" Belle snapped.

"Oh, but it does." said Luke, smirking.

"Are they always like this?" Ian whispered to Jonah.

Jonah nodded. "Pretty much."

The doorbell rang.

"You said everyone was here already." said Hamilton.

"They are," said Jonah, walking to the door.

"Whoa. Deja vu." said Dan. "Didn't this happen last time, too?"

"That rhymed." Madison snickered.

Natalie rolled her eyes. Jonah appeared in the living room with a girl beside him. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. She wore clothes that Natalie would have wore and had a smirk on her face.

"Jazmine?" Ian said in shock.

"Ian!" Jazmine said, giving him a dazzling smile.

"What are you doing here?" Ian asked.

She flipped her hair, making Sinead roll her eyes. "I knew you'd be here, so I decided to stop by. It's so great to see you!"

She went up to Ian and gave him a hug.

Amy flinched. "Ian, do you know her?"

Ian pulled away, looking uncomfortable. "Er, yes. She's my..."

"Ex-girlfriend." Natalie finished.

Jazmine scowled when she said 'ex.'

"Oh," Amy said, softly.

"She better be," Dan grumbled, glaring at her.

"How'd you know he'd be here?" Hamilton asked.

She glared at him. "I make it my business to know."

"Makes you sound like a stalker." Dan muttered.

She turned her glare to him, but he just shrugged and gave her an innocent smile.

Natalie cleared her throat. "Well, it was nice of you to stop by, but you should be going now."

"Oh, what's the rush?" said Jazmine, breezily. "I'm staying in town for a few days. Why don't I just stay with you guys?"

"No!" Dan and Natalie said at the same time.

"Why not?" she hissed.

"Because we don't _want _you here." Natalie hissed.

Jazmine looked like she was going to hit her.

"Okay," said Jonah, stepping between the girls. "Let's just let her stay, huh? It's only for a few days."

"But-" Ian started.

"You heard him." said Jazmine, smiling. "I can stay."

The Kabras and Dan glared at Jonah, who pretended not to notice.

"Oh, yes. This'll be fun." Luke said, sarcastically.

"I can already tell." Amy murmured.

"Well," said Jonah. "I'll let you guys settle in. Have fun!"

He went outside. Silence.

"Awkward," Dan said.

Amy glared at him.

"Well," said Jazmine, smiling. "It's really good to see you again, Ian."

"You said that already." Natalie said, dryly.

Jazmine ignored her.

"Listen, Jazmine." said Ian. "There's nothing going on between us anymore. I've got a new girlfriend."

"Oh, really?" Jazmine said, icily. "Who?"

"My sister. Amy." said Dan, gesturing to her.

Amy looked at her sheepishly.

Jazmine narrowed her eyes. "Oh. I see."

"Yes," said Ian.

"Fine. Whatever." she said. She then stomped away.

"She's not happy." said Luke, smirking.

Belle rolled her eyes.

Luke went up to Amy and kissed her hand. "It's _wonderful_ to meet you, Amy."

Amy blushed while Ian glared murderously at him.

Belle sighed. "Stop flirting with her, Luke. Really."

Luke glared at his sister and walked away.

Hamilton grinned. "Isn't this just great?"

No one agreed.

xXxXxXxXx

_Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain..._

xXxXxXxXx

"Idiot!"

"Brat!"

"Peasant!"

"Cobra!"

"Shut up!" Sinead said to them.

Natalie and Dan turned to her.

"You've only been here for half an hour and you two are already fighting!" said Sinead.

"Well, what do you expect?" Dan said.

Belle shook her head. "You two really need to work on your communication skills."

Natalie scoffed. Dan rolled his eyes.

Belle snapped her fingers. "I know!"

"What?" Natalie said, dryly.

"We're going to get you two to _bond_." she said, grinning.

"No!" they both yelled at the same time.

"Yes! It'll be perfect! You guys can spread the love for Valentine's Day! Jonah's having a party for the holiday, you guys can help him plan it!" said Belle. "You can get everyone excited for Valentine's Day!"

"Spread the love?" Dan scoffed. "Who do you think I am?"

"Belle, I don't think-" started Sinead.

"Oh, don't worry." said Belle. "It'll get them to bond!"

"No. I refuse to work with him." said Natalie. "Especially if it has anything to do with _Valentine's Day._"

"Why? Do you have certain _feelings_ for him?" Belle said, winking.

Natalie and Dan looked horrified.

"No!" Natalie shrieked. "_Him_? I could never like _him_."

"Ditto," said Dan, crossing his arms. "I'm not doing this."

"Oh, you're going to do it." said Belle. "Or someone's going to spread rumors about you two being together."

Natalie narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn't."

"I would." said Belle.

"This seems a lot like last year." Dan muttered.

"No one would believe you." said Natalie.

"I'll provide proof. You can do wonders with a computer." said Belle. "So, do we have a deal?"

"Fine," Dan grumbled.

"Deal," Natalie sighed.

Belle laughed. "We're going to have such a fun time together!"

xXxXxXxXx

_I'm captivated by you baby like a fireworks show..._

xXxXxXxXx

_Yeah, it's a lot like the first chapter of A Not So Merry Cahill Christmas. It'll be different in the future chapters. Review, please!_


	2. Chapter 2

My. Day. Sucked. I'm in a terrible mood. I have a competition going on tomorrow after school and I have no hope that we'll win. Well, maybe a little hope. Don't ask me why I have no hope. It's a long story. My other teammates don't think we'll win either. Sigh. And I have homework. :(

Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues

xXxXxXxXx

_Oh, this is how it starts..._

xXxXxXxXx

_**Sinead's P.O.V.**_

Sinead sat in the kitchen with Belle, when suddenly she heard a scream. She glanced at Belle, who seemed to have heard it too. They both stood up and ran towards the scream. They appeared in the living room where Natalie and Dan stood. Natalie held a red plastic arrow in her hand, looking outraged. Dan had a bow and arrow in his hands, laughing.

"What happened here?" Sinead demanded.

Natalie turned to her. "What happened here? Dan shot me in the bum with an arrow!" She shook the arrow in her fist.

Sinead and Belle both turned to Dan.

"Seriously?" Sinead said.

Dan nodded. "Belle told me to spread the love for Valentine's Day. So, I shot Natalie with a love arrow." He gave them an innocent smile.

Natalie lunged at him. Belle grabbed her by the waist and held her back.

"Let me go!" Natalie screeched.

Sinead glared at Belle. "I told you it was a bad idea. Now look what you did!"

Belle just smiled. "I'm getting them to bond. Besides, it wasn't me who shot Natalie with an arrow."

Sinead just shook her head in exasperation. "Give me that." She grabbed the arrow from Natalie's grasp. "Dan-"

But he was already gone.

Sinead gasped. "Where'd he go?"

"To shoot someone else I bet." Natalie muttered.

"Oh, just great." Sinead said, sarcastically. "Now we have to find him."

They heard another scream of outrage.

"Found him." said Belle, grinning.

They all raced towards the scream. They all ended up in a room where Ian and Dan stood. Ian's face was red, from embarressment or anger, Sinead wasn't sure. He held another plastic arrow in his hand.

Belle grinned. "Looks like we found another victim."

"Dan!" Sinead cried. "You shot Ian?"

Dan nodded, still laughing.

Ian glared at him. "This is not funny!"

"Oh, it is!" Dan said.

Ian turned to Natalie, who was wearing the same expression on her face. "You too?"

She nodded.

Sinead turned to Dan. "You can't just go shooting love arrows at everyone you see!"

"But isn't that what Cupid does?" Dan said, innocently.

"You're not Cupid!" Sinead exclaimed. "Where did you even get the arrows?"

"Jonah. He was going to use them for decorations for the party." said Dan.

"And he gave them to you?" Belle said.

Dan nodded.

"Idiot," Ian hissed.

"What was he thinking?" Sinead said.

"Obviously he wasn't thinking at all." Natalie muttered.

"Well, Dan-" Sinead started, turning back to him.

But he was gone.

"He escaped," Belle said. "Again."

"Why am I not surprised?" Natalie muttered.

"Well, we have to find him!" Ian said.

"Come on!" Sinead said, running out the door.

They followed Dan's running footsteps and arrived outside. A swimming pool stood a few feet ahead of them. Dan stood there, walking silently behind Jazmine. Before anyone could say anything, Dan let loose an arrow. It shot Jazmine in the back. She let out a shrill scream and fell in the pool, splashing everyone there.

Natalie shrieked. "My hair!"

Ian scowled. "My clothes!"

Sinead spluttered water out of her mouth. Belle shook her hair, splashing Natalie.

Natalie glared at her. "If I hadn't been forced to put away my dart gun you would be unconcious right now."

Dan fell to the ground, laughing.

Jazmine's head popped out of the water, looking outraged.

"Who did this?" she demanded. Then she saw Dan laughing on the ground.

Everyone couldn't help but laugh.

Jazmine glared at everyone. "This isn't funny!"

"Welcome to the club." Ian muttered.

Her face turned red. "I'll sue! I'll sue you all! I'll even sue Cupid!"

"Now I understand what Ian saw in her." muttered Belle. "They're exactly alike."

"Shut up," Ian said through clenched teeth.

"Help me out!" Jazmine demanded.

"Yep. Exactly alike." said Belle.

Ian glared at her and walked over to Jazmine. He grabbed her hand to pull her out. But Dan had other plans. He got up and pushed Ian into the water.

"Aaah!" Ian yelled, falling into the water, splashing everyone again.

"Dan!" Natalie screamed, spluttering water out of her mouth.

Sinead scowled. "I'm starting to think coming here was a bad idea."

Amy and Hamilton came racing out of the door. They looked at the scene in front of them.

"What happened?" Amy asked in disbelief.

Sinead quickly explained what happened.

Hamilton burst out laughing.

Amy glared at him. "This isn't funny."

"Oh, come on, Amy. You have to admit it's a little funny." said Hamilton.

Amy looked at the scene in front of her.

Jazmine was pushing Ian out of her way and Ian's face was red.

Amy cracked a smile. "Maybe it's a little funny."

"Amy!" Ian protested.

"Ha! She's on our side, Cobra!" Dan said, looking giddy.

Belle laughed and pushed Dan into the water.

He yelped, flailing his arms around, taking her with him, causing a big splash.

Natalie screamed in outrage. "I'm going to kill someone!"

"You need to cool off." said Hamilton.

She glared at him. "You wouldn't."

He grinned and flung Natalie over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" Natalie screamed, punching him.

"No way!" Hamilton said, throwing her in the water.

She shrieked as she hit the water.

Hamilton looked at Amy and grinned.

Her eyes widened. "Hamilton-"

He pushed her in the water.

Her head popped up. "Hamilton!"

Hamilton laughed. He looked at Sinead.

Sinead's smile was wiped off her face. "You wouldn't."

"I would," he said, walking towards her.

She backed up. "Don't do it, Hamilton."

He smiled and flung her over his shoulder.

"Let me go!" she yelled.

He threw her in the water. "Cannonball!" He jumped in, causing a huge splash.

Natalie shrieked. Ian ducked. Hamilton laughed as his head popped up.

Sinead glared at him. "You are _so _dead."

"Hamilton! I'm going to kill you!" Natalie shouted.

"I'll sue!" Ian and Jazmine screamed at the same time.

They both looked at each other.

"Whoa. Creepy," Dan said.

"I swear when I get out of here I'm shooting you with my dart gun!" Natalie said, swimming forward.

"Oh, no you're not." said Dan, grabbing her leg and pulling her back.

She yelped as she struggled to paddle forward.

Everyone else in the house ran out.

Jonah grinned. "Pool party!"

"Oh, goodness _no_." said Natalie, her eyes widening.

Everyone jumped in.

Natalie, again, shrieked.

"Shut up!" Sinead hissed.

Natalie glared at her.

Jonah laughed. "Isn't this just great?"

Natalie splashed him.

xXxXxXxXx

_Lightning strikes the heart..._

xXxXxXxXx

What did you think? Review!

ForeverBookworm13: Thanks. I didn't think you were being too redundant on the awesome. :D Your review made me smile.

cinnberrytrix: Thank you! Your review made my day. I love being told I'm brilliant. XD

39cluesgal: To answer your questions, Ian and Amy are dating. Amy doesn't like Evan in this story. Dan hates Jazmine because she seems stuck up and she still likes Ian when Amy is dating him. Natan? Who knows? It could happen. ;) To tell you the truth, I didn't realize that you were naming the numbers in Spanish. XD I realized it like a day later. I'm slow at seeing the most obvious things. 

To the other reviewers: Thanks you so much for your reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Do you remember that competition I was talking about in the last chapter? The one I said we would never win in. Well, guess what? WE LOST! Just like I though we would. But we did better than I thought. We got eighth place! YEAH! WOO HOO! Out of eleven! We weren't last! YES! Yeah, I'm probably more enthusiastic about this than I should be. We won two rounds out of nine. Epic fail.

Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues

xXxXxXxXx

_And I will love her for life..._

xXxXxXxXx

_**Jonah's P.O.V.**_

They all sat in the living room.

"Alright!" said Jonah with a clap of his hands. "I have an announcement!"

"What could be so important as to wake us up at eight in the morning." Natalie asked, irritated.

"I have an idea that will make this Valentine's Day extra special." said Jonah, grinning.

"And this couldn't wait until ten?" Nellie demanded.

Jonah just ignored her. He picked up a purple and red decorated box off the table. A small opening was on the top.

"What's that for?" Dan asked.

Jonah smiled. "It's for valentines. If you like someone, you make them a valentine, and put it in this box. You don't have to write your name on it, though."

Dan scowled. "But I don't like anyone."

"Then you don't have to make a valentine." said Nellie.

"This seems like a waste of time." said Natalie, scowling.

"Well, that's your opinion." said Belle. "I think this will be fun."

"Alright! I'll leave you guys alone so you can write your valentines." said Jonah. "Natalie? Dan? You should get started on planning the party. Valentine's Day is in a few days."

"Fine," Dan grumbled.

The three got up and walked out of the room.

xXxXxXxXx

_And I will never let a day go by, without remembering the reasons why..._

xXxXxXxXx

Jonah sat in a room at the back of the mansion. Small T.V. screens were on the wall in front of him. He had security cameras all over the mansion. He was watching the screen that showed the living room. He grinned. He couldn't wait to see who put a valentine in the box.

Hamilton appeared on the screen a few moments later. Jonah leaned forward in his seat, anxiously. Hamilton looked around, then quickly put the valentine in the box and walked out of the room. Jonah grinned. He had a feeling who that was for. A few minutes later, Luke appeared on the screen. He put his valentine in the box, then ran out of the room. Jonah leaned back in his chair.

_Amy, _he thought, instantly. _It must be for her._

Ian was not going to like this.

xXxXxXxXx

_She said that someday, the sun was gonna shine..._

xXxXxXxXx

_**Dan's P.O.V.**_

They had only been outside for ten minutes and they were already fighting.

"No! We are not going to go around shooting everyone with arrows." said Natalie, scowling. "You already did that, and look how well _that _turned out."

"I think it turned out pretty well." said Dan, grinning.

Natalie rolled her eyes. "For _you_,"

"Oooh!" said Dan, jumping up. "How about fireworks?"

"You and fireworks?" Natalie shuddered at the thought. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Belle walked towards them. She had been listening in on their conversation. "I got my hair singed off from fireworks one time."

Natalie looked horrified. "All of it?"

Belle scoffed. "No. Not all of it. Just a bit." She wrinkled her nose. "It smelled _terrible._"

Dan grinned, no doubt thinking about burning Natalie's hair off.

Natalie slapped his arm. "Don't even think about it."

Dan rubbed his arm where Natalie slapped him. "Ow,"

"So, how's everything going out here?" Belle asked.

"Terrible," said Natalie. "We can't agree on anything."

"Why don't we have a chocolate fountain?" Dan asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Everyone has those." said Natalie, frowning.

Dan rolled his eyes. "You mean _you _always have those."

Then, the two Cahills got into a fight about chocolate fountains. Belle sighed and walked away from the two clue hunters.

xXxXxXxXx

_And she was right, this love of mine..._

xXxXxXxXx

_**Amy's P.O.V.**_

Amy was surprised to see Jonah outside of her bedroom door. He held a large bouquet of red roses and a heart shaped box of chocolates in his arms.

He thrust it out to her. "It was out on the front steps. It's addressed to you."

She took the roses and chocolates out of his hands. "Who are they from?"

Jonah shrugged. "I don't know, yo. But I think there's a card."

Amy was confused. "But who would send me flowers?"

"I don't know, yo."

Then, he walked away. Amy, more confused then ever, closed the door to her room. She put the chocolates down and took the card out of the bouquet of roses. She opened it up and read:

_To: Amy_

_Happy Valentine's Day. I've liked you for a while, Amy. I suppose you could say I'm your secret admirer. _

_From, your secret admirer_

Amy's eyes widened.

_What's Ian going to think? _she thought. _What am I going to tell him?_

xXxXxXxXx

_What if it rained..._

xXxXxXxXx

_**Belle's P.O.V.**_

Belle was getting tired of Natalie and Dan's arguing. They were in the living room, discussing the party. They had been fighting for half an hour already.

"Shut up!" Belle shouted.

They both stopped talking and looked at her.

"Would you two just stop arguing for two minutes?" Belle asked, rubbing her temples. "You're giving me a headache."

The two Cahills were silent for a few seconds.

"Has it been two minutes yet?" Dan asked.

Natalie glared at him. "It's barely been five seconds! Can't you tell time?"

Dan glared at her. "Well-"

Belle groaned and grabbed the two by the shoulders and steered them to the nearest closet.

"Belle? What are you doing?" Dan asked.

"Where are you taking us?" Natalie demanded.

Belle opened the door and pushed the two inside.

"Hey!" Dan said, before she slammed the door closed.

She locked the two clue hunters inside. Maybe then they could settle their differences.

xXxXxXxXx

_My valentine..._

xXxXxXxXx

It's Valentine's Day! It's the day of friendship according to my best friend. When Belle said that she got her hair burned by fireworks, that really happened to me. :( As you can probably tell I'm not a big fan of fireworks.

Volcanic Lily: Ha. I felt like shooting arrows at people after that chapter, too. :D 

cinnberrytrix: Ian and Jazmine do have a lot in common, don't they? But I'm not planning on Ian and Jazmine getting together in the end. I'm an Amian fan. :)

Hiker Writer: I've never really thought about how Jazmine and Ian got together, and I'm the writer of this fic. I've thought about it a bit, but not very much. You're right, that could be a story all by itself, couldn't it?


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back again! How was your Valentine's Day? Did you get lots of candy? I barely got any. I don't really like sweets, anyway.

Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues

xXxXxXxXx

_And I will always love you..._

xXxXxXxXx

_**Dan's P.O.V.**_

"Ow! You're stepping on my foot!"

"Why is this closet so small?"

"I can't even stand in here!"

"Ow! Did you just hit me with a _broom_?"

Natalie and Dan sat in the dark closet. It was too small for them to stand up in. Apparently, they were in a broom closet.

"Why would Jonah even _have _a broom closet?" Natalie asked, rubbing her head looking irritated.

"Well, where else would you put the cleaning supplies." said Dan.

Natalie glared at the door. "When I get out of here I'm introducing Belle to my dart gun."

"I can't believe she locked us in here." Dan grumbled. He banged on the door. "Hey! Open up!"

"Nope!" Belle said from behind the doorway. "Not until you two start getting along!"

Natalie grumbled something under her breath that Dan couldn't hear. He wasn't sure he wanted to, anyway.

Dan slumped up against the wall. "What do we do now?"

Natalie sighed. "I suppose we should discuss the party."

Dan shrugged. "I still think we should have a chocolate fountain."

Natalie glared at him and hit him with the broom.

"Ow!" Dan yelled, clutching his head. "What was that for?"

"You were annoying me." said Natalie.

Dan glared at her and picked up a spray bottle filled with water.

Natalie's eyes widened. "You wouldn't."

Dan gave her a wicked grin and held it out in front of him.

"Don't do it, Dan." said Natalie, scooting away as far as she could. She bumped into a mop. She grabbed it and held it out in front of her. "I'm not afraid to use this."

"And I'm not afraid to use this." said Dan, shaking the bottle for emphasize.

They both stared at each other. Then, the broom, again, hit Natalie's head. And Dan attacked.

He sprayed the water on her. Natalie slammed the dirty mop in his face.

"Gah!" Dan said, pushing the mop from his face, dropping the bottle in the process.

Natalie snatched it and sprayed it at him. Dan pushed the mop blindly towards her. It landed on her hair. Natalie shrieked and crashed forwards, landing on top of Dan. Just then the door opened, letting sunlight streak in.

Ian, Amy, Jonah, and Belle stood in the doorway. Ian and Amy looked at the scene, open-mouthed. Jonah and Belle were grinning.

Dan and Natalie suddenly realized the position they were in.

"Hey, what were you two lovebirds doing in here?" Jonah asked, teasingly. "Perhaps kiss-"

"No!" Dan and Natalie both shouted.

Dan felt his cheeks burning. Natalie looked the same.

"Why are you two wet?" Amy finally managed to ask.

"And why is my sister _on top _of you?" Ian demanded.

They both quickly tried to get away from each other. In their haste, they both just ended up on top of each other again.

Belle laughed. "This worked out better than I thought." She murmured.

Natalie quickly got off of Dan and raced out the door. Dan got up and brushed himself off. He walked out of the door. Amy gave him a look that said, "_What happened?_" Dan quickly shook his head and walked away.

He just wanted to forget what had just happened.

xXxXxXxXx

_I hope life treats you kind..._

xXxXxXxXx

_**Amy's P.O.V.**_

Amy walked into Belle's room. Belle stood in the center of the room. An easel was in front of her. She seemed to be painting something.

"Belle?" Amy said, knocking lightly on the doorframe. "May I come in?"

Belle looked at Amy and grinned. "Sure."

Amy walked into the room. She looked at the painting. It was a beautiful sunset that was different colors. Pink, blue, purple, orange, red, and yellow could be seen there.

"It's beautiful, Belle." said Amy with a small smile on her face.

Belle smiled. "Thanks. I'm not a Janus for nothing."

"So, you don't sing?" Amy asked.

Belle shook her head. "I'm more of a painter than a musician. I suck at singing. I can never play an instrument right." She turned to Amy. "So, what are you doing here, Amy?"

Amy shuffled her feet, nervously. "I-I wanted to see if you could recognize this handwriting." She held out the card she had gotten that morning.

Belle took it with raised eyebrows. "Why'd you come to me?"

Amy blushed. "Well..."

Belle smiled. "You think Luke sent this to you, don't you?"

Amy looked down and nodded.

Belle opened the card and examined it. "This doesn't look like Luke's handwriting."

Amy looked up. "Really?"

Belle shook her head. "It's nothing like his."

Amy was confused now. "Then who sent it to me?"

Belle shrugged. "I don't know. It could be anyone, really." Belle looked at Amy. "Have you even thought that it could have been Ian who sent this to you?"

Amy blinked. She _hadn't _thought of that. Amy then sighed. "But it doesn't look like his handwriting. Besides, he wouldn't do something like this, would he? He's already my boyfriend."

Belle shrugged and smiled. "People do crazy things for love."

Amy rolled her eyes at that cliche line. "Thanks anyway, Belle."

Belle nodded and got back to her painting. Amy walked out the door. If Luke hadn't sent it, who had?

xXxXxXxXx

_Bittersweet memories, that is all I'm taking with me..._

xXxXxXxXx

All of the Cahills stood in the living room. Jonah had called them all there. It was nighttime and it was dark outside. It looked like a storm was coming.

Amy was debating whether or not to tell Ian about the secret admirer issue. Dan and Natalie were going out of there way to avoid each other. Ian was staring suspiciously at Dan and Natalie, obviously still wondering what had happened in that closet. Belle was snickering at Dan and Natalie's expressions. And, well, everyone was doing anything besides talking.

Jonah came rushing in, looking breathless. "Guys! You'll never believe what happened!"

"What is it, Jonah?" Luke asked.

"I-"

Just then the lights turned off.

xXxXxXxXx

_I will always love you..._

xXxXxXxXx

I thought about putting down more, but I decided just to leave it there as a cliffhanger. :) You'll just have to wait and see what happens next. Could you all do me a favor and go to my profile and answer my poll? It's about whether I should do a sequel after this one. It'd be about the Cahills' vacation on spring break. Please, review!

IronShadow007: I never thought about pairing Luke and Jazmine up, actually. Maybe they will get together. ;)

Evanescence456: There you go! I put the lyrics of "I Will Always Love You". I never actually realized that Whitney Houston sang that song. I like it though.

criticderomance: I put some Natan romance in there. ;) I'm not particularly a fan of Natan. But I don't hate it either.

: Ha. I actually cried after my hair got singed by fireworks, too. After that, my dad kept trying to get me to go outside of the garage where I was hiding so I could see the fireworks. But I wasn't going to risk getting my hair burned again. XD

addicted2reading9: On July 4th my dad bought those mini firecrackers to make fireworks in front of our house. He put one down on the driveway and it suddenly exploded towards me. I wasn't even that close to the firecracker. It didn't hurt, but it was bright and hot. My hair smelled terrible. :( I had to cut some of it off. So, yeah. I'm not letting my dad buy anymore of those next year. XD


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this in almost a month. I had writer's block. I need to hurry up and finish this story. Spring break's in a week... :O

Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues

xXxXxXxXx

_Darling, everything's on fire..._

xXxXxXxXx

_**Amy's P.O.V.**_

"I can't see!"

"What's going on?"

"Ah! Someone touched me!"

"That was _me_, you imbecile."

A loud crack of thunder sounded outside, making everyone jump. Hard rain poured down and a bolt of lightning streaked across the sky, brightening the room for an instant.

"It seems the storm knocked the power out." said a voice that sounded like Ian.

"Okay, everyone stay calm!" Jonah, maybe?

"Someone's stepping on my foot!" said a shrill voice from a few feet away.

"Oh, that was your foot?" said an innocent voice that sounded suspiciously like Dan.

"You little-"

"What do we do now?" Amy was sure that was Nellie's voice.

"I guess we just wait until the storm passes." That was Belle.

"Wonderful, I _knew _I shouldn't have stayed here." _That _was Jazmine for sure.

"No one wanted you here." said Dan.

Jazmine let out a shriek of protest.

"Shut up!" cried Belle. "We can get through this without killing each other. It's only for tonight."

"Belle's right," said Jonah.

"So, what do we do until then?" Amy asked.

"Well... I guess we can just do whatever we want to do now, yo. There's not much we can do in the dark, though." said Jonah.

Amy sighed. This was going to be a long night.

xXxXxXxXx

_The war outside our door keeps raging on..._

xXxXxXxXx

_**Dan's P.O.V.**_

Dan sneaked up on Natalie Kabra in the living room. He could make out her silhouette in the darkness. He crouched behind the couch on which she was sitting on, making sure not to let her hear him.

"Boo!" Dan shouted, shooting up from his hiding spot.

Natalie screamed and fell off the couch. Dan laughed and ran away from the living room. His plan was to scare everyone before the power turned back on.

"Dan!" Natalie shrieked behind him.

Dan kept on running. He made his way towards the kitchen where Ian was. Ian sat at the table, eating something Dan couldn't make out. He tiptoed inside. Ian's back was turned towards him.

"Boo!" Dan yelled, right into Ian's ear.

Ian screamed and choked on whatever he was eating. Dan grinned, hit Ian on the back, and ran out of the room.

"Dan!" Ian roared in outrage from the kitchen.

Dan ran outside towards the pool. Jazmine sat at the edge of the pool, enjoying the night air. Dan smiled and walked silently towards her. Once he was close enough, he struck.

"Boo!" he yelled.

Jazmine let out a screech and fell into the water. "Not again!"

Dan let out a laugh and ran back inside. He ran towards the nearest bathroom. Amy stood in front of the mirror, brushing her teeth. She wasn't paying any attention to him. Dan stood near the doorframe, holding his breath, hoping Amy hadn't seen him in the mirror.

"Boo!" he yelled from outside the bathroom.

He heard Amy scream and spit out toothpaste. Dan put his hand over his mouth to stifle the laugh that was trying to come out, and ran away.

"Dan Cahill!" his sister screamed from behind him.

He heard various footsteps behind him. It seemed everyone that he had scared was running after him.

"Come back here!" Amy yelled.

Dan ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He ran into the nearest room and locked the door.

"Where did he go?"

"Follow me!"

He heard their footsteps going in the other direction. Dan let out a sigh of relief and slumped against the door.

"Any reason why you're in my room?"

Dan turned around. A tall silhoutte stood in front of him. He squinted his eyes, trying to make out who's room he was in.

"Luke?"

"Dan?" said Luke in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

Dan quickly explained the situation. Dan swore he could hear Luke stifling his laughter.

"Are you serious? You actually did that?" asked Luke.

"Yeah," said Dan, smiling. "I really couldn't help myself."

"Man, I wish I would've thought of that. Everything's so boring here since the power went out." said Luke with a sigh.

It was like a lightbulb went on in Dan's head. A mischievious grin split across his face. "Hey, Luke? Why don't we pull a prank?"

"What kind?" Luke asked, interested.

"Here's the plan..."

xXxXxXxXx

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down..._

xXxXxXxXx

_**Jonah's P.O.V. The next day...**_

Jonah walked into the kitchen. It was morning, and the lights had turned back on a few hours before. He looked down at the kitchen table. A note lay there, addressed to him.

"What's this?" he said to himself, picking it up. He read:

_Dear Jonah,_

_I dream of you every night. Your voice sings me to sleep. Everytime I see you it's like my heart is beating as fast as a butterfly's wings in flight. Would you ever be mine? Meet me outside at the pool in half an hour._

_~S. _

Jonah raised an eyebrow at the note. Who could have sent him this? It had to be someone here in his mansion. But who? He looked at the ending of the note. His eyes widened. There was only one person who's name started with an S. Sinead. Jonah gaped at the note. _Sinead _of all people had written him this note? It seemed so unlike her, but then again, Jonah didn't know a lot about the Ekat. Should he meet her? He bit his lip in concentration. He had no romantic feelings for her. He nodded, determined. He'd go meet her to set her straight. He just hoped it wouldn't break her heart too much. Jonah stuffed the note in his pocket and walked out the door.

Dan and Luke entered the kitchen. Dan suddenly burst out laughing.

"Oh, gosh, did you see his _face_?" Dan said, grinning.

Luke held back a laugh and nodded. "I can't believe he actually fell for that."

"Let's hope Hamilton does, too." said Dan, setting a note on the table.

Just then, Hamilton walked in. "Morning, guys."

"Morning," Dan and Luke said in unison.

"Hey, what's that?" Hamilton asked, looking at the note on the table.

"We don't know. It was on the table when we got here. It's addressed to you." said Luke.

Hamilton picked it up and read aloud:

_Dear Hamilton,_

_I've watched you from afar for a long time, Hamilton. I've always had a huge crush on you. Whenever I see you, I can't breathe and my heart beats so fast. Can you be mine? Meet me at the pool in half an hour._

_~S._

Hamilton gaped at the note while Luke and Dan tried to keep a straight face.

"That's some note, Hamilton." said Dan.

"I can't believe someone would leave me this..." Hamilton said.

"Who's S?" Luke asked.

Hamilton thought for a moment, then his eyes widened. "Oh..."

"What?" Dan asked.

"Sinead," Hamilton said. "It's from Sinead!" He started to pace the floor. "Oh, wow. I never knew she felt this way. How could I not have seen it?"

"So, are you going to meet her?" Luke asked.

"Should I?" Hamilton asked.

"Yeah!" Dan said, standing up. "You don't want to hurt her feelings, do you?"

"Of course not." Hamilton muttered. "I don't want to hurt her anymore."

"Then go!" Dan said. "It's in half and hour."

"Alright," Hamilton said. Then more determined, "Alright! I can do this."

"Go for it!" Dan said, as Hamilton walked out the door.

Dan and Luke looked at each other, then burst out laughing.

xXxXxXxXx

_Come morning light..._

xXxXxXxXx

"Where are you taking me?" Sinead demanded as Dan and Luke pushed her outside.

"You need some fresh air, Sinead. You've been cooped up in there for so long." said Luke.

"I just went outside yesterday." Sinead said.

"Exactly," said Luke.

Just then, Hamilton and Jonah walked outside.

"What are you two doing here?" Hamilton asked, looking at Dan and Luke.

"We just happened to be here the same time you were." said Dan, innocently.

Luke smiled. "What a coincidence, right?"

Jonah turned to Sinead. "Uh, Sinead?"

"What?" Sinead said.

"Um, you sent me this note, didn't you?" Jonah said, handing the note out to her.

"What? No. She sent _me _a note." said Hamilton.

Jonah looked at him in confusion. "No. She left me a note. On the kitchen table."

"That's where she left me a note." said Hamilton.

"What are you two talking about?" Sinead asked, looking lost. "I never wrote a note to any of you two."

"What?" Hamilton and Jonah said at the same time.

"Let me see it." Sinead said. The two handed her the notes. She gaped at the note. "I would _never _write this."

"Then who did?" Jonah asked.

Sinead turned to Dan and Luke. "Dan, Luke, did you two write the note?" she said in a dangerously calm voice.

"Dan and Luke are our secret admirers?" Hamilton said in disbelief.

"What?" Dan said, innocently. "Us?"

"How could you accuse us of such a thing?" Luke said, looking hurt. "We're perfect little angels."

Sinead snorted. "Now I _know _you two wrote it."

xXxXxXxXx

_Safe and Sound..._

xXxXxXxXx

A/N: Goodness, I hated writing those two notes. Blech, they were so cliche and cheesy. Please, review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I meant to post this sooner, but my laptop wasn't working for some reason. :( I'm hoping that while I type this it doesn't shut down again. This is the last chapter for this story, and then I'll be working on the sequel to this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues

xXxXxXxXx

_So maybe it's true that I can't live without you..._

xXxXxXxXx

_**Dan's P.O.V. A few days later...**_

A few days later, the Cahills stood in Jonah's backyard. It was Valentine's Day and the party was in full swing. It was about eight o' clock, and the stars shown brightly. There were lanterns strung above them all; glowing orange. A chocolate fountain stood on the table, due to Dan's pleading.

"We did a good job, huh?" Dan said. He had a quiver full of plastic arrows strapped to his back, much to Natalie's nervousness.

"I suppose," Natalie replied, shrugging.

"Everyone seems to be having a good time." Dan said, looking around the backyard.

"Mhm," Natalie said, taking a sip of her drink.

"Alright, everyone! It's time to give out valentines!" Jonah said, holding up the purple and red box that held the valentines. He took out a valentine and held it up. "It's for Sinead," Jonah said, grinning. "From Hamilton."

"Hey! I thought this was supposed to be anonymous." Hamilton said, red-faced. He avoided Sinead's eyes.

"It was at first, but I decided it would just save time to tell everyone who gave the valentine, yo." Jonah said.

"Wait, how did you even know who put valentines in there?" Dan asked.

Jonah smiled sheepishly and quickly changed the subject. "Here, Sinead!" He handed the valentine to her.

Sinead took it and read it to herself. She had a small smile on her face.

Jonah took out another valentine. "This one's for... Amy! From Luke."

Luke and Ian glared at Jonah. Amy took the valentine and read it. She looked at Luke. "Thank you." she said, softly.

Luke nodded and looked away from the jealous Kabra.

"That's it," Jonah said.

"Are you kidding me? _That's _it?" Nellie said.

"Yeah, apparently you people don't feel the love!" Jonah snapped.

Jazmine sighed. "Can we get back to the party now?"

"Whatever," Jonah grumbled.

xXxXxXxXx

_You know that it all takes my breath away..._

xXxXxXxXx

_**Amy's P.O.V.**_

Amy looked at her relatives. Dan and Natalie were dancing with each other, much to her own amusement. Jonah was singing love songs. Hamilton and Sinead were dancing with each other, although Hamilton kept stepping on Sinead's feet. Nellie was dipping food in the chocolate fountain. And suprisingly, Luke and Jazmine were dancing with each other, seeming to be having a good time. Ian and Belle had gone back inside for some reason.

_I wonder if Ian's mad that Luke gave me that valentine. _Amy thought.

If he was, he was bound to be furious when he found out about her secret admirer.

"Amy!" Belle said, running out of the house towards her, Ian right behind her.

"Belle? What's wrong?" Amy asked.

Belle held a bouquet of roses in her hands. "It's for you. It came in the mail."

Amy took them hesitantly and opened the card that came with them. She read:

_I hope you like roses. I wasn't sure what kind you wanted, so I hope roses are okay. Happy Valentine's Day, Amy._

_Love, Evan Tolliver_

Amy looked at the card in disbelief. It was the same handwriting that the secret admirer had!

_Evan's my secret admirer?_ she thought, shocked.

Ian was seething. "_Who _is Evan Tolliver?"

"A classmate of mine," Amy replied. "I can't believe he's my secret admirer." she murmured to herself.

"What?" Ian said.

"Nothing," Amy said, quickly.

"_Evan Tolliver_?" Dan said, walking towards them. "That computer geek with the glasses?"

"He's not a _geek_," Amy muttered.

"Well, what else would you call him?" Dan said.

"I-I..." Amy stuttered.

"That's what I thought." Dan said, triumphant.

While they were having this conversation, Ian was muttering some unflattering things about Evan.

"Ian, calm down." Amy said. "It's not that big a deal."

"Of course it is!" Ian exclaimed. "Doesn't he know I'm your boyfriend?"

"We-well..." Amy stuttered.

Ian's eyes widened. "You mean you didn't _tell _him?"

"I-I didn't know he liked me in the first place!" Amy cried. "I would have told him if I knew..."

"You still should have told him! He wouldn't have asked you on a date if you had!" Ian snapped.

"He didn't ask me on a date!" Amy said.

"He bought you _flowers, _Amy. If that wasn't asking you on a date, I don't know what is." Ian said.

"Uh oh, Mommy and Daddy are fighting again." Hamilton muttered.

"This is just like watching a soap opera." Dan muttered.

"Oh, and how would you know that, Dan?" Natalie asked.

Dan's eyes widened. "I don't watch soap operas! I'm just _assuming_ that's what they're like."

"Sure you are," Belle teased.

"I swear I haven't watched any!" Dan said.

Hamilton snickered. Meanwhile, Ian and Amy were still bickering on who-knows-what.

"Maybe we should take a break." the Cahills heard Amy say.

Everyone stopped talking.

"Is that what you want, Amy?" Ian asked.

Amy looked down and said nothing. Ian sighed and walked back into the mansion.

"What just happened here?" Madison asked.

"They broke up," Sinead whispered.

"And they were so good together." Belle murmured.

"Why did they even break up?" Dan asked.

"I don't know. You guys were so busy talking, I couldn't hear." Nellie said, looking at Amy in concern.

"Amy..." Sinead said. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Amy whispered, still not looking up. "I'm just going to go inside now." She walked back in the mansion.

"Poor child," Alistair said, sympathetic.

"What are we going to do?" Luke asked.

"What else are we going to do? We're going to play matchmaker." Nellie said. "We've got to get them back together."

"We don't have time. We're all leaving tomorrow." said Reagan.

Jonah grinned. "Well, you're all coming back for spring break."

Hamilton smiled. "Then we'll get them back together next time we see each other."

"Dan, Nellie, make sure to keep Evan away from Amy. Do whatever you can." said Belle.

Dan grinned, mischieviously. "No problem."

"I don't like that look on his face." Jazmine muttered under her breath.

"Then it's settled. Operation Get Amy and Ian Back Together is in order!" Jonah said, grinning.

"This is going to be an exciting spring break." Nellie muttered.

xXxXxXxXx

_Two Is Better Than One..._

xXxXxXxXx

A/N: I made Ian and Amy break up. :O I'm sorry that Ian and Amy were out of character in this chapter. Sorry about that, but there's a sequel to this one! It's when the Cahills go to Jonah's beach house for spring break. It'll be called Operation: Survive Spring Break. I hope you liked this story! Please, review!


End file.
